1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting member disposed therebetween, and holes injected from one electrode and electrons injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic layer to form excitons and as the excitons generate energy such that light is emitted.
A plurality of driving power lines of the OLED display are sequentially connected to a plurality of pixels and sequentially transmit a driving voltage to the corresponding pixel. As the OLED display is increased in size, luminance of a pixel disposed at a center of the display is further deteriorated than the luminance of pixels disposed at upper and lower portions of the display. This deterioration is due to a voltage drop of a driving voltage supplied through upper and lower driving power lines.
Particularly, an organic light emitting member for a red color, an organic light emitting member for a green color, and an organic light emitting member for a blue color respectively consumes different amounts of current. Therefore, the degree of voltage drop occurring at each of a driving power line for the red color, a driving power line for the green color, and a driving power line for the blue light is different from each other. Thus, for realization of a white color, color coordinates of red, green, and blue pixels in the same row are changed with differences from each other due to the voltage drop of the driving power line. Therefore, a coordinate of a white color, that is, the sum of the coordinates of the red, green, and blue pixels is changed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.